


The Devil You Know

by ShadowBiscuit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Crowley Being an Asshole, Dean mentioned, Demon Blood Addiction, Demon Deals, Desperate Sam, Drunk and hurt Sammy, Human Blood Addiction, M/M, Post-Season/Series 09 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBiscuit/pseuds/ShadowBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is desperate and would give anything to have his brother back. And Crowley knows that, of course he does, and also knows that now's the perfect time to get everything he wants from poor little Moose...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil You Know

The demon was watching the shattered man, drinking bottle after bottle of the cheap booze, and wondered if he was going to cry. It wouldn’t have surprised him, knowing how many manly tears the brothers have shed along the years.

So, if the Moose was going to cry, Crowley wasn’t going to judge the man. He just lost his brother, after all.

He was standing there, only a few feet away from the broken hunter but invisible to his eyes. The King of Hell initially came to visit Dean, the soon to be demon, since Crowley has heard rumors about the Blade and Cain. How he tried taking his own life several times, but the First Blade just kept bringing him back.

Obviously, Sam and Dean Winchester had no idea about that. Dean died, believing that he wasn’t going to come back this time, that he was going to find peace, finally free from the Mark. Crowley thought that it was a bit selfish, considering that Moose was going to die as well, in that church, but Squirrel stopped him. At that time, he thought that it was just because of how much they loved each other, brotherly love, et cetera.

Now, he was more in the belief that Dean didn’t want to be alone. It’s weird, thinking about it. Dean stopped his brother from closing the gates of Hell in order to be with his Sammy, then refused to let Sam find peace in death, but now there he was, laying dead and cold on the bed, believing that _he_ found peace and left his brother to suffer alone.

Again.

Well, the Winchesters are never lucky. Crowley knew that Dean was going to wake up soon and he wanted to be there to coach the, probably cruelest, demon in the world.

From the corner of his eyes, he noticed that Moose began walking towards the dungeon, maybe in the belief that if he could summon Crowley, he’d fix everything. Poor, blind Moose. He already lost his brother; there was no changing that now.

Crowley sighed, disappearing, only to reappear in the room Dean’s body lay. He watched the body for a while, then sat down in a chair.

“Your brother, bless his soul, is summoning me as I speak. Make a deal. Bring you back. It's exactly what I was talking about, wasn't it? It's all become so... expected.”

*

After his speech, and after Dean disappeared, Crowley decided to wait a bit before joining the newborn demon. He wanted to be the one to deliver the bittersweet news to the younger Winchester.

He found Sam in the dungeon, in the process of throwing an empty bottle of what seemed to be whiskey against the wall and screaming his lungs out. “Crowley! You son of a bitch, where are you? I’m summoning you, you fat assed—”

“Now, there’s no need for profanities. Let’s leave the hurling of dangerous objects to another time,” Crowley said, finally showing himself, appearing behind Sam.

“What the fuck took you so long?” Moose snapped, and goodness gracious, the hunter looked like _Hell_. His eyes were cried out, red and puffy, his lady hair messy and sticking around every direction. Sam Winchester looked drunk, wobbling towards the demon.

The man looked broken, desperate, and Crowley was going to add another pile to the already growing sorrow in the hunter’s eyes and, very being.

It must have been because of the human blood he kicked earlier, because he could have sworn he felt a surge of guilt, though it was gone in the very next moment.

“Well, let’s just say that I was busy with your brother,” Crowley said and, there it was, the look of shocked disbelief with a shred of hope on the Moose’s face.

“What?” Sam asked, his voice coming out broken, barely a whisper and he had to repeat himself for the demon to actually hear him. “What? You were with _Dean_? Is he— He’s dead. I saw him die, right in my arms.”

“Right, because you’re still in the belief that you and your brother are normal. Well, I’ve got news for you, Marnie. You’re not. The two of you just keep coming back from the dead, so why should this time be any different?” The King of Hell said smugly, raising his eyebrows expectantly for Sam to catch up, and when he did, the hunter was across the room in seconds, stopping inches away from Crowley.

“You mean, Dean, he is… he’s alive?” he asked, frowning as if he couldn’t believe the demon’s words but those pleading eyes were like an open book to his soul, full of hope.

“Yes, Moose. Your brother is fine, alive and kicking.”

Sam was staring at him, waiting if he had anything else to say, then was about to ask something when he must have noticed the self-satisfied smirk on the demon’s face, because he stopped cold, and frowned in suspicion.

“But…?” Sam tensed, and that was when Crowley realized that the hunter was holding the demon killing knife in his right hand all along, now gripping it so tightly that his knuckles were going white. “What’s the catch? How did he come back? Did…” He hesitated, clenching his jaw, then spoke in a cautious, uncertain voice. “Did _you_ bring him back, Crowley?”

“And you always thought that I was, what? A great big bag of dicks?” Crowley shook his head, then disappeared, zapping to the library where books and broken glass were scattered everywhere. He could hear Moose screaming his name, which made him smile, then only had to wait a few minutes before he saw a pissed off Winchester walking straight to him, grabbing him by his tie and yanking him closer. “Hey, careful with the suit, Moose.”

“I don’t give a shit about your suit; tell me what happened to Dean! He isn’t in the room!” Sam glared right at him, Crowley noticing how some of the hunter’s facial muscles were twitching in red hot anger. “You tell me everything right now, or I swear I’m going to fucking gut you with the knife!” he growled, bringing that damned knife up to the demon’s throat and pressing the sharp, uneven side of it threateningly close to his stubbled skin.

“Calm your nerves Sasquatch, no need to get all bloody. I would be more than happy to tell you everything you want…for a little something, obviously.” The King of Hell managed to keep his composure even with a deadly weapon pressed coldly against his throat, hoping that the hunter wasn’t too out of it and would realize that if he killed Crowley then he’d be throwing away the only person who could provide him with the answers he wanted. And maybe even some that he didn’t want to hear.

Sam looked like a scared, frenzied animal, but slowly calmed down, though never let go of the other’s precious tie or removed the knife. “Then talk. Tell me what happened to my brother. I don’t give rat’s ass about what you want in return, just _tell me_!”

Years of training for nothing, Crowley couldn’t stop the devilish grin that crossed his face. “Your dear brother is one of us, Moose. One of the things you love to hunt, the things you despise, hate. You thought that the Mark of Cain was bad for your brother, made him change? Made him into something he wasn’t? Well, that’s _nothing_ compared to what he is now. A knight of Hell, a demon, a…how you two always loved to put it, black eyed son of a bitch,” he said, watching as hope slowly faded from Sam’s eyes with each word.

And here came the denial, refusal.

“No.” Sam swallowed, pressing the knife harder against the demon’s throat, making him hiss. “No, that can’t be. Dean can’t, _won’t_ be a demon! That’s just not possible!” the damaged hunter declared stubbornly, breathing harder and obviously fighting back tears and maybe a nervous breakdown.

“Moose,” Crowley snapped, really starting to have enough of this human’s bullshit. “Sam. For the love of everything, open your damned eyes! Your brother is gone, I didn’t kidnap his dead or alive body and aside from you and me, nobody was here. So, unless you believe that Dean just happened to stroll out of your little safe house like a bloody zombie, there is really no other explanation aside from the obvious fact that the First Blade brought your brother back,” he yelled, red faced, his piercing glare giving him credibility. “In a very new and improved way. And I’m afraid that no one, not me, not even your boy toy angel could bring the old Dean back.”

Crowley waited, patiently, for all of that to sink in, and he could have pinpointed the exact second Sam Winchester understood that his dearest big brother was a monster, seeing how his grip on the King’s tie weakened. Moose frowned, his eyes trying to focus on something as he let go of Crowley, stumbling towards one of the many chairs in the room and collapsed into it. The demon watched the broken shell of a man and knew that he had to talk now, when the enemy was at its weakest.

“That’s the truth, Moose. But…” He halted, stopping the sinister smirk threatening to show on his face. “I might be able to help.”

Just like he expected, the hunter looked up at him with a hopeful expression, eyes pleading, and Crowley was pretty sure that look was supposed to be the famous ‘Sam Winchester puppy eyes look’. It didn’t touch his cold, black heart at all.

“How? And why would you?” Sam asked in a tired, broken voice with a hint of doubt.

“Oh, I’m not that bad.” Crowley grinned, then stopped, considered it, and shook his head. “No, scratch that, I am evil. However, if you’re willing to make a deal…”

“A deal?” the hunter asked incredulously, a pathetic laugh escaping his throat. “You really think I’ll make a deal with _you_? Don’t get me wrong, I’d sell my soul for my brother in a heartbeat if you could turn him back into a human, but you just told me that it’s impossible. So, what exactly would I make a deal for?”

“Bigger picture, Moose. Look at the pieces. Yes, I might not be able to bring brother dearest back, but I can give you a place to start. A location,” Crowley said, watching the hunter furrow his brow at him, making the demon sigh. “Location, location, location, remember? I could tell you where your demon brother is, keep tabs on him and report daily. You’d love that, wouldn’t you?”

Sam opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but must have thought otherwise, closed his mouth and frowned at Crowley. “Why? Why would you give me all that?” he asked, slowly getting up from the chair and taking a step towards the smirking demon.

“Oh please, the location of your brother is nothing much, if we think about what I’ll get from our little deal. And, no, it is not your wretched soul.” the King let out a low chuckle, his dark gaze looking Sam up and down, before stopping at his neck, and then Crowley licked his lips hungrily. “Fancy a little blood donation, partner?”

It clicked, then, in Sam’s brain what their deal was going to be, and Crowley was quite sure he saw the hunter visibly shiver. “So you… you want my _blood_ in exchange for Dean’s whereabouts? Are you serious?”

“My personal blood bank. You should feel proud,” Crowley joked, closing in on the stunned hunter and taking the knife from his hand. “It’s a good deal, if you think about it. I’ll tell you where Dean’s rampaging, and all I ask in return is a few drops of your precious, sweet, human blood,” he said, looking up at the taller man as he slowly took a hold of his arm and pushed his sleeve up and out of the way, revealing Sam’s tempting skin that hid the crimson delicacy Crowley was so addicted to.

“You’re serious?” Sam asked again, but Crowley couldn’t hear him as his grip tightened on the other’s arm, making the man hiss in discomfort. “Crowley! Get out of your junky daze!” he shouted, the King of Hell blinking repeatedly before looking back up at a confused Moose.

“Right. Yes, I am serious. Now, are you willing to make a deal with your favorite demon, or not?” He grinned, pulling Sam closer and eyeing his lips, knowing how wrong and disgusted must the other be feeling right now, but not giving a single fuck.

After a few moments of hesitation, Moose sighed and nodded. “Yeah. It’s a deal. So, uh…are we going to have to ki—” he began, but was unable to finish his question as Crowley grabbed a handful of that long mess of a hair and pulled the Winchester into a deep kiss. Guessing that this was going to be a once in a lifetime opportunity, Crowley decided to put everything into that kiss, licking into the surprised hunter’s mouth greedily. He felt Sam tense and try to push him away, but Crowley’s grip on the hunter’s arm and hair was too tight, keeping him in place. Sam made a horrified sound that was muffled, lost in the rough and hot kiss as the demon explored the other’s mouth, taking everything by force.

And then, Sam made the biggest mistake ever as he bit down on Crowley’s bottom lip.

For the demon, it ended with a sharp pain, that was it. He didn’t realize why Moose began to panic, but quickly caught on when he began tasting his own blood in his mouth. Sam was digging his nails into the demon’s shoulders, trying to push him away with all his might, trying to seize the knife from him, but Crowley didn’t let him do any of that. He pressed closer, pushed his bloody tongue inside Sam’s mouth and the hunter _fucking moaned_.

Crowley bit into his own lip, making it bleed even more as he kissed the panting man, noticing how Sam wasn’t pushing him away anymore, more like pulling him closer, lapping at his bottom lip and finally, returning the kiss even more passionately, making the King smirk against the Moose’s hungry lips.

They kissed for what seemed like half an hour, before Crowley pulled back, actually having to push Sam away, since the hunter was still trying to lick into the demon’s bloody mouth eagerly. Panting, Sam gazed at Crowley with hunger in his eyes, though it was soon replaced by shock and horror.

“Well…” The demon chuckled darkly, watching as Moose backed away and frantically wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, his eyes widening in shock as he looked down at his now bloody hand. “I guess that’s a deal maker. However, now I’d like to collect _my_ share too, if you don’t mind.”

He approached Sam, who was still pretty out of it, then waved the knife in front of him. “Lean your head back a little, will you?” He licked his lips, and honestly, was surprised when Moose only hesitated a little before moving his hair out of the way and presented his neck to the King of Hell. Crowley pushed Sam against the wall and brought the blade up to the human’s neck, making a small but deep cut, then pulled the hunter down so he could latch onto the bleeding wound with his mouth. Sam let out a silent, breathy groan as Crowley began sucking his blood, lapping at the wound with his tongue, then heard the hunter gasp in surprise when the demon bucked his hips against the other man’s. Apparently, poor little Moose wasn’t one of the few who enjoyed some touching and feeling while drinking blood, at least not with another man, because he screamed into Crowley’s ear. “Stop it!”

The demon pulled back, flashing him a bloody grin before licking the sweet, crimson blood from his lips. “Something wrong, princess?” he asked mockingly, winking at the hunter when he saw the utterly horrified look on his face. “What? I heard that you were into kinky, bloody sex.”

“No, I—” Sam swallowed, casting his eyes over Crowley’s lips, his gaze lowering below his belt before he took in a sharp breath, quickly looking anywhere but Crowley. “That was a long time ago and, no offense, but I would rather go back to the Cage than have sex with you.”

The King scoffed, a predatory grin appearing on his face as he licked his teeth. “Right. Obviously, we can’t be ruining your image, now can we?” He chuckled, taking a step back to give some space to the hunter. “Your loss. I’m double digits below the belt, if you didn’t hear,” Crowley boasted before turning his back to Sam and walking away. “See you later, Moose.”

And before he disappeared, Crowley glanced back over his shoulder to see a hot and bothered Sam Winchester trying to hide the obvious bulge in his pants.


End file.
